


Undercover

by reylolove44



Series: Extremely NSFW Reylo [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylolove44/pseuds/reylolove44
Summary: Rey goes to Kylo Ren undercover to try and bring him back to the Light. Will she succeed? *Intimate content, so be aware*
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Extremely NSFW Reylo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112948
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. The Only Choice

Kylo Ren walked through the Star Destroyer with a quickness that made other officers and Stormtroopers have to practically jump to get out of his way. They never wanted to be in his way when he was as furious as he appeared to be now. Kylo made his way back to his quarters and waited until the door closed behind him, sealing him off from the First Order. He relieved himself of his helmet and sat down on his bed, holding his head in his hands. It had been a year since he had last seen Rey. A year since he offered everything he had to her. A year since he was so close he could have kissed her. Yet here he was, alone in his quarters going mad without a trace of the woman he was so infatuated with. He had tried desperately to reach out to her but was unable to connect to her. It was as if the Force was no longer working on their side like it had all those times before they had defeated Snoke and his guards.

Sighing deeply, he laid down on his bed and stared up at the blank ceiling above him. The First Order had been at his command for some time now. He was the Supreme Leader. Yet he had no one to share his rule with. The only choice was Rey, but she wanted Ben Solo. He's long gone, Kylo thought to himself. But he could still feel a pull to the Light and knew that if he was able to turn her to the Dark Side with him, he could silence Ben Solo once and for all. Turning over onto his side, he let sleep take him and felt warmth as his dreams took him under to see her, the only way he was able to be with her. But the Force was soon to have other plans for him.


	2. Connecting Minds Again

Across the galaxy, Rey was meditating and feeling the Force around her. She had been concentrating on her Jedi training over the past year and her powers had grown tremendously. Right now she was meditating as she normally did to begin her daily routine but felt a shift in the Force.

For the first time in a year, she was pulled towards Kylo Ren. Their minds connected through their bond and Rey was able to see into his dreams. They were of her and she realized that all he did was dream of her. She blushed at the thought, knowing that he was thinking of her all this time. Rey had been thinking about him too and was puzzled when their bonds were not happening as frequently as they did before. She missed him, Ben Solo. Rey had seen glimpses of this man and wanted him desperately. Her meditation times were meant to try and seek him out and it seemed like it finally worked. 

Focusing back on his mind and moving past his dream, even though she wanted to see where it went, Rey searched through to try and find out where he was in the galaxy. Her plan all along had been to find out where he was, go to him undercover in the First Order, and then take him back with her. She was convinced that she could bring Ben Solo back to the Light and Kylo Ren would be no more. Rey found what she was looking for and discovered that his Star Destroyer was stationed just above Jakku. She couldn't help but smile a bit, since he was probably there because that was where she spent most of her life. Don't worry Ben, I'm coming, she sent to his mind before ending the connection. Grabbing her pack, she headed towards her X-Wing and set a course for Jakku.


	3. The Voice

Don't worry Ben, I'm coming.

The voice came through clear as day into Kylo's mind and he woke with a start. Rey, he reached out, but found the connection was gone. She had made contact with him and he had been asleep during it. Furious with himself, he sat up on his bed and gazed through the viewport out into the vast blackness surrounding them. But as he gazed out towards the desert planet below, he let a small smile play across his lips. His plan had worked. 

Kylo had hoped that being so close to Rey's home planet would allow the Force to let them reconnect their bond. She was on her way and Kylo immediately stood up to make preparations for her arrival. Knowing that his officers would never let an unknown ship land in any of the hangers, he immediately dispatched an encrypted code that cloaked all incoming ships. Then he walked out of his quarters and moved towards his destiny, his cape billowing behind him.


	4. Rey Undercover

Moments after Kylo left his quarters, Rey came out of hyperspace and made her way to the nearest hanger on the Star Destroyer in front of her. She landed without any problems and was puzzled by how no guards or officers were inside the hanger. Careful not to draw any attention, Rey crept through the corridors. She hid in a room when two Stormtroopers were about to come upon where she was, which was the laundry room. Looking about the room, Rey's eyes landed on an officer's uniform. Smiling slightly, she grabbed the uniform and quickly dressed in it so she could move freely about the ship. She stashed her things inside one of the lockers and then walked out in her new uniform, tilting her hat down a bit to cover her eyes.

Rey moved about the hallways at a moderate pace, careful not to look as if she was dawdling or too speedy. She kept her wits about her as she walked through the ship and made sure not to draw any attention to herself. No one seemed to notice anything off, which made Rey relax just a bit. As she made her way towards another hanger, she almost stopped in her tracks. Kylo Ren was just ahead of her walking down the same hallway. She watched as all of the Stormtroopers and officers stepped aside to let him pass so she did the same as he approached her, keeping her head down towards the floor as she continued walking. They walked past each other and Rey held her breath. She couldn't believe how close they were now and found it difficult keeping herself under control. 

As they cleared past each other she heard his footsteps stop behind her. Rey's heart raced but she kept moving towards the end of the hallway and turned the corner. She could feel him through the Force and felt his presence grow stronger. He had begun to follow her. Not wanting to make her presence known just yet, Rey continued moving and looped around so she was back in the hallway where she first saw him. She felt his curiosity through their bond and tried to conceal herself from him too much. Ducking into a doorway, she watched for him to make sure he was out of sight. Breathing out slowly, she started to move back out into the hallway. She was stopped when a hand clamped over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist. Rey was then pulled through the doorway she had been hiding in.


	5. You Can't Hide From Me

Kylo felt a shift in the Force as he was walking around the Star Destroyer. It seemed to be coming from someone he had just walked by. But as he turned around to look, he could only see officers and Stormtroopers. But looking closer, he noticed a smaller officer seem to quicken her steps as she turned a corner. Intrigued by the officer, he followed her but made sure to keep his distance from her. As he rounded the corner, he stared at the female officer and gasped. Through the Force, he felt Rey and knew that this officer was really Rey in disguise. Using their bond, he could sense she knew he was following her but she was trying to hide herself from him. Kylo couldn't understand why, but he decided to play along. He watched as she looped around another corner and made her way back to where they had first crossed paths. Then he hid behind a doorway and waited for her to walk by again. He could feel her coming closer and heard her footsteps a few moments later. He opened the door behind him and hid inside as she ducked into the doorway.

Rey was so close to him. Kylo could hardly contain himself from how near they were after being apart for so long. He watched as she started to move away from the doorway and wouldn't let her get away from him again. Stepping forward from the open door, he clamped his hand over her mouth and wrapped his arm around her as he pulled her into the room. She fought against him and he had to avoid some flying elbows coming towards him. Watching that he wouldn't get hit, he leaned his lip down to her ear.

"You can't hide, Rey. Not from me," he whispered. 

Rey stopped struggling as she realized who was holding her. Through her shock at being grabbed, she hadn't even felt through their bond that it was Kylo holding her and she felt a little foolish. He dropped his hand from her mouth but still kept his arm around Rey's waist. Kylo fought the urge to smile as he saw that Rey made no move to remove his arm from her. He felt her slightly lean into him and he felt a shudder roll through his body. 

Rey smiled at how she made him feel and turned to face him. She fell at once into his eyes and forgot what power they held over her. How he could say so much through his eyes always amazed her and comforted her at the same time. She gingerly placed her palms on his chest.

"It seems you're right, Ben. I thought that I could fit in with this uniform but it seems that this bond of ours didn't help me in the slightest," Rey replied, her gaze not leaving his.

"Why would you try to hide from me? You know I don't want to hurt you," he spoke softly.

"I was going to reveal myself to you, really. I was going to find your quarters and wait for you there," she spoke, a slight blush crossing her face when she mentioned his quarters. Kylo noticed it immediately and smiled. He leaned his face just a little bit closer to hers.

"What were you planning on doing once you reached my quarters?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well, I...I knew that it would be a private space where we could communicate face to face and...I would take you home with me," Rey stated with some difficulty as he was continuing to close the distance between them.

"Take me home? You still think you can turn me to the Light Side? You should join me on the Dark Side. You know you belong with me here, Rey," Kylo replied with a seductive tone as his breath tickled Rey's neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"I can show you the power of the Dark Side and so much more in my quarters," he continued, his deep voice sending Rey to a place of unrelenting pleasure. She tried to shake it off so she could focus on the task at hand but was finding it to be more and more challenging to not give in to the man who held her. 

"Ben…" Rey began but was stopped when Kylo suddenly pushed her up against the wall. It was gentle, but she could sense his urgency in the motion. Kylo stared deeply into her eyes and fought the pull to the Light. He looked down towards the floor, hanging his head in sadness that overwhelmed Rey through their bond.

"Rey, I...I can't...I don't know if I have the strength to turn…" he whispered. 

Rey's heart pounded inside her chest. She was beginning to reach Ben Solo again. Raising a hand to tilt his face up to her own, she looked into his eyes, seeing tears just beginning to brim at the corners. She gave a small smile and caressed his cheek tenderly.

"You do, Ben. You are strong enough to do anything," Rey replied as she leaned forward slightly and gently brushed her lips against his. 

It was brief but through their bond they could each feel the underlying passion they felt for one another. Kylo looked into her eyes once more and he felt as the tears started to fall freely onto his cheeks. He raised a hand and placed it against her cheek, feeling so much for this beautiful woman that he had tried to subdue for so long. Rey's smile grew as she felt his feelings through their bond and reciprocated the feelings back to him. The man who was now smiling at her was Ben Solo.

"Rey," he breathed out. 

She now had tears in her eyes that he started to wipe away. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Rey sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as he now had both of his arms wrapped around her waist. As they kissed, Rey kept sending her feelings about him through their bond and it filled him up to the point where he thought he was going to explode. With this profession of love from Rey, Ben Solo had returned to the Light.


	6. I Want You

Rey and Ben continued to hold each other as their lips moved in sync with one another. Their love for one another pulsed strongly through their bond with each kiss that passed between them.

"I want you, Rey. I want to show you how much you mean to me," Ben breathed between their kisses.

"I want you too, Ben. But we can't here. What if someone walks in and sees?" she asked, her voice hitching slightly when she felt his lips move towards her neck. Quickly Ben blocked the door with a nearby desk and locked the door.

"Now it's just us," he whispered, his lips coming back up to kiss her lips. Ben relieved Rey of her officer's cap and ran his fingers through her hair. Rey's hands moved down to the bottom of his tunic and pulled it up over his head so he was now bare before her. She let out a small giggle.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"I was just thinking about the first time I saw you like this, that night through our bond. I had wanted to do so much with you, to you," she spoke slowly with a seductive grin on her face that made Ben's heart melt. He leaned in close and kissed her again.

"Show me," he whispered, a grin playing across his lips. 

Ben knew he made her feel something that night, but he had no idea that it was anything remotely sensual. It excited him as he felt Rey begin to run her fingertips across his bare chest. He moaned at her touch, which spurred her on. Their lips found each other again and Ben grunted when Rey gripped his back roughly, digging her fingernails into him. He moved his hands up to the buttons on her uniform and proceeded to rip open her entire officer jacket, exposing her bare chest beneath. She shrugged off the jacket and pulled Ben closer so they were now touching skin to skin. Both moaned in delight.

Rey wrapped one of her legs around Ben and pulled him closer, noting his bulge pressing into her firmly. He proceeded to grind into her gently and was pleased with the response he got. Rey groaned loudly and gripped him tighter. Ben ran his hand along her leg wrapped around him and pulled her into a deep thrust that sent them both reeling in pleasure. They couldn't stand it any longer so they proceeded to remove each other of their pants. Rey wrapped her leg around Ben once more and felt his tip just at the base of her entrance, teasing her. 

"Ben, please…" she whispered. Kissing her deeply, Ben plunged himself into her, eliciting a moan from her and himself. He thrusted in and out of her repeatedly at a slow but consistent pace that felt so good and so right to both of them. They continued like this for a few moments more before they both climaxed together as one. They held each other close and let the afterglow bathe over them, smiling at what had just transpired. So much had been building up to this moment and they both finally gave in to one another at last.

"Rey, I love you, with all of my heart. You have brought me back to the Light and I am forever in your debt," he whispered in her ear, kissing her gently on her cheek. Rey pulled his face towards hers and kissed his full lips deeply. 

"I love you more than words can say, Ben," Rey replied back, her face beaming with a grin made just for him. They kissed once more and then got dressed. Ben pulled Rey into his arms and held her, still having trouble believing that she was here with him now.

I'm here Ben, Rey spoke through their connection. Ben smiled and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"Let's find a way out of here," Rey stated as she took Ben by the hand and started leading him to the door. 

Together they moved the desk out of the way and walked out of the room. It made them both ache that they couldn't hold hands in the hallways. But they stayed in step and walked closely together, their shoulders almost touching. Ben lead them to the hanger where his personal ship was docked. They were almost to his ship when a familiar, stern voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Supreme Leader, I have important news for you regarding the Resistance," General Hux stated. Ben and Rey froze in place. 

Follow my lead, Ben sent to Rey through their bond as they both turned to face the cold general.


	7. She's Close

"What news do you have on the Resistance, General?" Ben asked, his voice calm and collected as he stepped into the role of Supreme Leader. Rey stood behind him and was thankful that Hux hadn't noticed her, especially since she was well-disguised in her First Order uniform. Hux paid her no attention.

"Supreme Leader, we have just received word that the scavenger girl is making her way to this ship in order to infiltrate our resources to take us down from the inside," General Hux stated.

"This is most distressing. Keep all troops on high alert. Make sure that if she makes it onto this ship she doesn't make it off," Ben ordered. Rey couldn't help but feel a tingle rush through her and tried all her might to keep her composure together. Hux nodded and then turned his attention to Rey, stopping her heart cold.

"Lieutenant, see to it that our troops are notified of the scavenger's arrival and to keep her on this ship at all costs," Hux demanded.

"Yes, General," Rey replied in a slightly deeper tone of voice which Ben smirked at. With that, Hux turned his heel and walked swiftly away from where they were. 

As soon as he was out of earshot, both Ben and Rey exhaled deeply before turning to walk onto Ben's personal shuttle. They had to run the ship through its routine start-up sequence before they could leave but found that it was going to take a while. Ben sat down in the cockpit and watched as Rey stepped in, looking at the control panel with a concentrated look on her face. The control panel was directly in front of Ben and he enjoyed having Rey this close to him once again. He couldn't help himself as he reached forward and placed his hands on her hips, rubbing them tenderly. Rey sighed and tried to regain her focus on getting the ship prepped for them to leave.

"Ben, we need to get out of here. The sooner I can get the start-up sequence going, the sooner we can leave," Rey protested, but not that passionately to stop Ben from touching her. He quickly pulled on her so she landed onto his lap, placing a kiss on her neck as his arms wrapped around her stomach. Rey could feel the bulge in his pants pressing into her bottom and she exhaled in pleasure. Ben smiled as he trailed his lips from her neck to her ear, his warm breath tickling her and sending chills throughout her body.

"The sequence has already begun. Now we just have to wait. But there is a way to speed up the waiting," he breathed as he slide one hand down into her pants, hearing Rey moan as he grabbed her gently on her wet folds. 

Ben began to rub her there and smiled as she arched her back at his touch, leaning herself closer to his chest. His other hand went to one of her breasts and began to fondle it playfully as Rey gripped his hair with both of her hands to support herself. She continued to moan as his rubbing increased on her private area and felt his lips once again on her neck, kissing and nipping her there with the desire. Ben slowly began to thrust into her behind and they both groaned in delight from the sensation. "Supreme Leader?" a voice suddenly called out. Ben placed a hand over Rey's mouth but didn't stop rubbing in between her legs or grinding against her. He continued to pleasure her as he addressed the voice that had so rudely called him out.

"What is it?" Ben spat back. He ground his bulge into Rey and sighed at how wet she was for him.

"General Hux told me to relay an update on the scavenger girl. She has not been seen yet," the voice replied. Rey moaned against Ben's hand as his rubbing continued to intensify against her privates. He pressed his hand on her mouth tighter as he quickened his rubbing and grinding, trying to keep his own moaning in check as her arms gripped the back of the chair they were in for support.

"Keep a look out for her. She is close," Ben replied as he grabbed her privates so tightly that Rey came onto his hand. 

Rey groaned into his mouth and Ben brought his lips up to her neck and kissed her gently, waiting until the Stormtrooper that was addressing him had walked away. He slowly slid his hand out of Rey's pants and surprised when she flipped her position so she faced him on his lap. She took his lips with hers in a fiery passion as he wrapped his arms around her. They kissed for several moments longer before the ship's computer began beeping, signaling that the start-up sequence was complete. Ben pulled away from Rey just a bit and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"To be continued," he whispered as he gently brushed his lips against hers. 

She smiled at him and reluctantly climbed off of him to help get the engines on. Rey set the coordinates for the jump and Ben angled the ship to make their way out of the hanger. Once they were outside the hanger, they pressed up on the hyperspace lever together, with Ben's hand resting over Rey's. They were on their way home.


	8. My Turn

As they came out of lightspeed over the planet Ajan Kloss, Rey could hardly keep her mind off of Ben and what he had just done with her. She was filled with so much lust for him and wanted to please him just as he pleased her. Her mind was reeling over how his hand had felt on her privates and longed to take him for her own. It felt so right being with him and she just had to make him hers all over again. Ben landed the ship out of range of the Resistance Base and stood up to leave. He was stopped when Rey shoved him against the wall and kissed him hungrily. She gripped his groin tightly and he exhaled deeply into her mouth. 

"The way you took me before we left was so exhilarating, Ben. Now it's my turn," she breathed out as she began to rub her hand over his groin that was growing hard against her touch. 

Before he could say anything, her lips were on his again as she slipped her hand into his pants, grabbing onto his shaft. He moaned against her lips as she ran her hand up and down quickly. She smiled as she was making in squirm in ecstasy. Rey continued to massage him and she gasped when he felt his hands clasp around her bottom and sighed as he squeezed roughly. 

"Rey…" he barely got out as he came. 

She kissed him gently and drew back to look at his face, grinning at his expression of pure enrapture that he had experienced in this shared moment. Ben placed his hand tenderly on her cheek and placed his forehead against hers. He kissed her with everything he had and felt his heart leap once more when she returned his kiss with everything in her being. When they broke apart for air, Rey took Ben by the hand and lead him to the Resistance Base, happy to have him home with her at last.


	9. Epilogue

Rey awoke to the first few rays of sunlight that had begun to pool in to her quarters. She looked to the side as saw Ben still sleeping beside her. Rey couldn't help but smile. It was difficult to believe that she really had brought Ben Solo home with her. She kissed his forehead softly and tried to move out of bed without waking him. He just seemed so at peace. Swinging her legs over her bed, she went to stand, grabbing the first piece of clothing available for her to throw on. She smiled to herself when she found it was his sweater that she had plucked up off of the floor. They hadn't cleaned up after their night together since they had fallen asleep. But she smiled as she reminisced about the love they shared all night long together. 

Rey pulled the sweater over herself and walked over to her sink and mirror to wash her face. She stood looking at herself and noticed the soft bruises on her neck of where Ben had sucked on her. A tingle of warmth started to grow between her legs at the thought and she slid a hand down to touch herself, placing her other hand on the edge of the sink. Rey was so caught up in the feeling that she hadn't heard Ben get up from their bed to come over to her. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck and taking her all in. He couldn't get over the fact that the woman he loved was wearing his sweater. It was too much for him.

"Come back to bed, Rey," he whispered in her ear seductively. 

His voice was always able to send shivers of pleasure down her spine. But now that their relationship had gotten incredibly physical, it nearly sent Rey over the edge. She gripped one of his hands and lead it down on top of the hand she was using to touch herself. Ben needed no urging and they both rubbed on that spot together as one. Rey threw her head back against his shoulder and Ben took this chance to kiss her now exposed neck. He growled as he heard her moan and kissed her hungrily on her throat. They continued to rub their hands in tandem and Rey gasped at the pleasure she was feeling. She sucked in her breath as she felt Ben's breath right by her ear, tickling her with the warmth in produced.

"I love the way you look in my sweater. I'm going to take you, Rey. Right. Now," he whispered. 

Rey gasped as he quickly grabbed her hips with both hands and thrust himself inside her from behind. She cried out in pleasure and grasped the sink in front of her as he began to thrust in and out of her slowly at first, thankful that she wasn't wearing anything underneath for this to happen so quickly. It was everything to her in this moment. Once they were settled into an even rhythm, Ben let his hands trail from her hips to grasp both of her breasts, causing Rey to cry out again. He groaned at her response and massaged her breasts until her nipples were erect for him. 

"Oh Ben…" Rey let out as he continued to thrust into her so sensually, so slowly. 

She felt as if she was about to burst from all that he was giving her. Ben wrapped one of his arms around her waist while gently holding the front of her neck as he ground into her a little bit faster. Rey turned her head to the side so she could kiss him and their lips met with a ferocity that helped increase the speed of each thrust. Ben could sense through their bond that they were both close and gave just a few more quick thrusts before they came together, moaning each other's names as they let the afterglow bathe over them. Rey turned around and wrapped her arms around Ben's neck, kissing his lips deeply. Ben hugged her close and kissed her back. 

I love you, they each whispered through their bond mentally. When they pulled apart, Ben picked her up and carried her to their bed. They laid next to each other and smiled at one another, staring into one anothers eyes as their love enveloped them. Ben pulled her close and felt her wrap her arms around him, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck. They fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted from their love making once again. It would be time to start their day soon. But Rey continued to smile as sleep came to both of them. Ben Solo was hers and she was his, forever. She had finally found a home.


End file.
